


Seeing her at her Worst (?)

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lisa is just there for the ride, Moca is a big idiot, Saaya is a morosexual, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Saaya, in an attempt to pick up her girlfriend at work, ends up seeing her making a complete ass of herself. Saaya isn't too surprised.





	Seeing her at her Worst (?)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this I just had a funny idea and wanted to put it into words; hope you enjoy (?)

BreadIsMyJob - so ill be picking you up in 10 mins?

 

BreadIsMyLife - ya lisa is closin today

 

BreadIsMyLife - sleepover at yourplace : ) ?

 

BreadIsMyJob - sure i dont see why not!

* * *

 

Strolling along lamp-lit sidewalks, Saaya hummed a tune to herself ass she neared her  girlfriend’s workplace. It was late that night; Moca and Lisa were usually the ones to take the afternoon shifts, being students and all, so picking up Moca after work wasn’t out of the ordinary. They’d usually end up going to one of their houses after, reaping the benefits of going to bed in the arms of your lover. Seeing the bright iridescent lights of the 4/20, Moca’s employed establishment,  Saaya made her way through glass sliding doors, signaled with a tinny-sounding bell ring. But instead of the usual “welcome!” that she was used to hearing, all Saaya could hear was unintelligible chanting from the back of the store. And as she got closer to the noise, she could finally make out the loud chats echoing through the store.

 

“CHUG CHUG CHUG!!! CHUG CHUG CHUG!!!”

 

_Not again._

 

Working her walk into a brisk stride full of purpose,  Saaya was confronted with something that was unfortunately all too familiar.

 

“HELL YEAH MOCA! YOU CAN DO IT BITCH!” The scene was alarming to say the least, but after being with Moca for a while, it became… all too normal. Moca’s head was craned upwards, resting underneath a cola slushie machine. A stream of cold, icy drink poured from the nozzle, which was controlled by her accomplice andco-worker, Lisa. And while most other members of Roselia (sans Ako) wouldn’t codone behaviour of the sort, Lisa was all but invested, using her free hand to film the ensuing madness.

 

“MOCA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

 

Upon hearing the raised voice of her usually soft-spoken girlfriend, Moca’s focus dissipated as she choked on the slush, rolling over onto the floor sputtering as Lisa turned off the lever. Both girls turned to look at a disappointed Saaya, crossing her arms as she prepared to interrogate the duo.

 

“So this is what they pay you two to do, huh?” Saaya asked in a stern but sarcastic tone.

 

“Ehe… well, you see, I challenged Moca to a little dare and--”

 

“She said i didn't have - _cough cough_ \- the balls to do it!” Moca yelled, still recovering from the cola slush disaster, “I needed to prove myself in my eating skill; Moca ain’t no fraud!”

 

“While I appreciate the effort, dear, I don’t think that chugging slushies will prove anything.”

 

“B-But I looked cool, right? Chugging slushies is _cool_ , get it?”

 

Saaya closed her eyes and sighed, promptly turning around 180 degrees in the direction of the stores entranceway. Moca tried to get up to chase after her girlfriend, but promptly ended up meeting the floor again after slipping in the melted pool of ice slushie. And, as if to rub salt into the proverbial wound, Moca was only met with laughter instead of a helping hand, looking up to see Lisa’s phone pointed straight at her face, hyena-like laughter coming from up above.

 

“Wow, you really impressed her, huh?”


End file.
